Lu
Melée character. *'Main Hand': Sword *'Sub Weapon': Shield High defense character. Zenonia 2 You start off with a flashback with Lu being a young boy infront of his grandpa after losing his memories. He is later seen when his grandpa is punished by Amos. After the main introduction, Lu is in Deva Castle town stealing bread. He ended up getting knocked out and arrested by nearby guards. When he awakens he meets Ecne, Morpice and Daza. Together they attempt to escape prison. They fail and are brought up to Zavkiel. He agrees to help find gems in order to save his Grandpa. Zenonia 3 Lu was mentioned on the tombstone that Chael reads in the beginning of the game. It's also mentions that Regret and Lu are close friends. Zenonia 4 Lu returns as an NPC in Zenonia 4. He is a general at Deva Castle. He senses a familiar feeling towards Regret and notices Anya, the fairy, but he does not recognize Regret. He appears after defending Aria Castle along with Ecne and Frey. At the war room, he meets Adas(who is actually Regret), and is asked if he has seen a "Dark Lord". Lu stated that there wasn't any Dark Lord, but promises that he will inform him if he does. A few minutes later, Lu requests Regret/Adas to find General Morpice and Ecne for a meeting. For the rest of the game, Lu along with Ecne try to defend Aria Castle. At the war room at Aria, Regret/Adas asks Lu if he knows about the Holy Gem and Hidden Dungeon. Despite the lack of reasons why Regret/Adas knows this, Lu and Ecne still trusts him, and allows him to go to the Hidden Dungeon, pointing out the directions. An aggravated Chael questions why he and Ecne trust him. Lu and Ecne knew all along that Anya was following Adas/Regret, and that Fairies were servants of the Great Creator sent to those chosen to save the world from crisis, and that all they can do is trust him. After Adas/Regret returns, he finds out from Lu that the King was truly murdered by the Dark Army, and that for now all they can do is defend Aria Castle and Deva Castle for now. For the rest of the game, Lu stays at Aria Castle. In Hard mode, when Regret battles Shataru, before he finishes him off, Lu along with the rest of the main characters appear as illusions and disappear once Shataru is killed. In the ending, Lu orders Chael and Frey to wipe out a wave of monsters. He finds out that a they've all been slayed by Regret, and he along with everyone celebrates their victory. Zenonia 5 After the events of Zenonia 4, the earth appointed Lu as the king. He had a daughter named Lisa, and two sons known as Duke and the other one the character the player chose. However, Lu's high command and stature corrupted him and the noble class, making them greedy, self desire, and unjustified. Due to this, one of the low class, Aster, was executed by him. However, angered by the greed of humans Aster resurrected as an Asterian and led the asterians to Deva Castle. There, many people lost their lives including Lu who was confronted by Aster himself. Before confronting him, Lu sent his family to Agran Village to hide, knowing that his son would defeat the Asterians one day. See also *Lu (Abilities) *Paladin Pros & Cons about using him: Pros: As his class implies, he focuses on dealing hard-hitting blows while using supportive buffs and healing skills. A tanker, which means he can take all the blows and has a chances of deflecting and absorbing attacks through his shield. Preferred by players who loves roughing up despite of his walking speed. Cons: Has a slow walking speed which makes him an easy prey for enemy attacks. Overall: Recommended for rookie players for supportive and shield-deflections skills, only to note that they should be careful not to abuse his incredible amount of CON as his defense against magic is less useful. Category:Zenonia 2 Category:Zenonia 4 Category:Characters